Pendragon: The Unread Journal
by evil squirrell
Summary: In The Rivers of Zadaa Bobby is beat mercilessly by Saint Dane... But was that all to the story? What if he had worlds of experiences while unconcious... What if he knows more than he thinks he did... What if he saw his family again... What if he met god?


Bobby Pendragon opened his eyes. Everything was white. He stood up, feeling perfectly fine; pain seemed to be non-existant. Usually Bobby wouldn't have noticed this. But it stood out right then because his last memory was getting beat to a bloody pulp by Saint Dane. He stood up. He was in a completely white space. There seemed to be no walls or shadows at all. Everything was just blank. Even the ground below his feet seemed to go on forever. He was a drawing on a 3D black piece of paper. Nothing else existed. Everything was the same.  
He took a few steps and didn't seem to move. I mean, there was nothing different, it seemed as if he was walking in place. Everything was so blank he soon lost his sense of direction and seemed to feel a bit of nausea. He looked down at himself to see a different shade of color.  
"Hello Pendragon. You've arrived earlier than I'd expected. You must excuse my tardiness, as I'm a busy man." A voice chimed from behind Bobby. He turned around to see a man walking towards him silently. The man walked towards him confidently, even though he wasn't particularly big or intimidating.  
"Hi, where are we?" Asked Bobby.  
"We aren't," said the man.  
"What?" Bobby asked.  
"I said 'we aren't,'" the man repeated.  
"Where aren't we then?" Bobby asked.  
"Anywhere. That's pretty much a given, seeing as how we aren't." The man laughed.  
"Whatever. Who are you?" Asked Bobby hoping he wouldn't get another riddle in responce.  
"My name is John." The man said.  
"What territory are we on?" Bobby asked, trying to get some information.  
"Well... We aren't on Second Earth. Or Zadaa. Not Eelong, maybe Veelox, though if it is somebody has a horrible imagination, doesn't seem like First Earth or Cloral either... Third Earth isn't as fun, Quillan isn't as boring, Ibara, well, we both know it couldn't be Ibara because, well, this isn't a territory." John said.  
"How can we not be in a territory"  
"Does a falling tree make a sound when nobodies around to hear it.  
"Look, I need to go back to Zadaa. Where's the flume?" A frustrated Bobby asked. "There isn't one. But don't worry, you'll be back soon enough Pendragon." John said.  
"How do you know my name? Are you a traveler?" Bobby asked.  
"I am not a traveler, no, but I know a lot more about you then your name." John said with a small grin. "Who are you? And I don't mean your name. Who are you?" Bobby inquired.  
"I don't have an answer for that Pendragon," John shrugged. "But I guess you might call me god"  
"God?" A dumbfounded Bobby gaped. "Am I dead"  
"No. You're not dead. Almost. But not dead. As for the god thing, I prefer you keep addressing me by John. After all, I believe there are greater forces than I, whether they are the real gods or I am, I don't know. I know that I created Halla, I chose the travelers and that I am immortal, but for who created me, I believe there are others much more powerful than I." John said. "What about the fight with Saint Dane? Was that real?" Bobby asked hoping it wasn't.  
"Unfortunately, yes. You will awake injured from that encounter. Injured, but not dead. When you awake you will not remember any of this. But everything you learn here will eventually come back to you during your travels. If not for this experience you may have remained clueless forever." John said.  
"So, if I'm not dead, why am I here?" Bobby asked.  
"It's because you are ready," "Ready for what?" Bobby asked?  
"Ready to learn all there is to learn about the travelers and their mission," Said John and suddenly the white surroundings turned into a beautiful world with grassy plains going as far as the eye could see. "Are you ready to see and learn everything you have wanted too since your first fluming?" asked John seriously, looking Bobby in the eyes.  
"Yes," Bobby nodded.  
"Then turn around," John smiled. Bobby hesitated, looking at John then eased himself around. In front of him was his family, Marley, Uncle Press, Osa and Vo Spader. 

Bobby stumbled and almost fell to his knees, a tear forming in his eye. "I told you we would see each other again Bobby," Press said. Bobby ran to them and gave his mom a big hug. She hugged him back and rubbed his back. "Do not let this distract you too much Pendragon. We have work to do. I'll give you a day's time with your family and then we start training," John said. Bobby didn't care. He was with his family. Everything he'd learned about being a traveler vanished from his mind. It didn't matter. He hugged his mom tighter before letting go and looking at his family. "I can't believe it's you," He said. They all smiled in turn. He enjoyed the rest of the day catching up with his family. He enjoyed a fulfilling picnic with them, tossing a ball to his dog, Marley, then playing with his sister, Shannon. But all good things must come to an end, and soon he heard the voice of Press Tilton echoing throughout his head as if a wake up call.  
"Bobby, your time is up, you must train for your traveling duties," He said. Bobby turned around to see him, Osa, Vo Spader and John standing before him.  
"I don't wanna. I want to live here. With my family." Bobby said with a cracking voice'  
"But you can't." Uncle Press said. "Watch me," Bobby cried, spinning around. But his family had gone, along with the wonderful surroundings. Once again, all was white. He spun around slowly to see only John.  
"Pendragon, this is the way it is meant to be, you must fulfill your duty as a traveler. In order to do that you must train with me." John said sadly. "You will return here once your part has been played." Bobby's eyes grew tight. He took a deep breath and charged towards John. As soon as he got close he saw John fly upwards.  
"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Bobby screamed desperately. "What's not fair?" John asked. "You seemed to have fallen down a hole of some sort"  
"What do you mean? There can't be holes! EVERYTHING'S BLANK!" Bobby screamed.  
"So it appears to you. I see much terrain, much of which is made of holes." John laughed. "You just need to learn to see it." Bobby sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm ready," He said boldly. "Then open your eyes," John instructed. Before Bobby was ocean. John was level to him staring at him.  
"How?" Bobby asked.  
"You've accepted the truth, you are now ready to learn." John said.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
